A Simple Game of Chess
by Andy Lauren
Summary: While Hermione is staying at The Burrow for Summer vacation, Ron makes a move and Hermione gets to know the twins a bit better. FW/HG/GW REVISED STORY UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all well this is my first official story ever. It's not much and probably not that original but I tried. Heh ) Anyways I hope you enjoy the story and please review. Flames are welcomed so I can learn from my mistakes. Please and thank you. Oh and this is taking place at the end of 6th year and the summer before 7th. Oh and just so you know I tweaked the chapter a bit. I just corrected my misspellings and made sure it made sense.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter does NOT belong to me since I am not J.K. Rowling as you probably know...though I do wish I was her...oh the possibility's..

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hermione's P.O.V

"Oh that unbelievable little git!" I thought angrily.

I was furious. I don't think I've ever been this angry before, not to mention hurt. He just doesn't know when to keep that big mouth of his shut and to himself. And what was worse I was near tears.

Flashback

It was noon. Breakfast had finished quite a while ago. I was staying at the Burrow for the summer because my parents decided to take a trip to Greenland and I didn't feel like going. Everyone was there. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The only Weasley that wasn't there was Percy and that's because we're still not on speaking terms with him. Anyways, Bill and Charlie were only staying for about a week or so, because Bill had to get back to Egypt and Charlie Romania. The twins were staying the summer for a much needed vacation but popped into the shop every once in a while to check up on things and if they're not there they're usually upstairs in their old room testing new products. Anyways, as I was saying Breakfast was over and Ron asked if I wanted to play a game of Wizard Chess. I being who I am couldn't possibly say no even if I thought the game 'completely barbaric', so I said "Sure. Why not?". Even if the Weasley's were here for the summer that didn't mean they were always at the Burrow. Bill was at Gringots working till he got off at three, Charlie...well I don't know where he is, maybe at the local Pub flirting with the waitresses, the twins were upstairs in their rooms testing new products, Harry was helping Mrs.Weasley and Ginny with the laundry and Mr.Weasley was working double time at the Ministry, everything has been hectic since Voldemort resurfaced. So I guess Ron asked me to play with him to pass time.

We were playing for a while when I noticed Ron was staring at me.

"Ron? Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. I mean, that wasn't exactly normal of him to do.

"Huh?" he seemed to snap out of his stupor, "Oh….yea…Uh, I'm fine."

"Ok, if you say so," I responded back uncertainly. Shrugging it off, we went back to the game.

We continued playing for a while when I noticed he was staring at me again! Just what the heck was so interesting? Was there something on my face? Voicing my question this time, I waited for his response but this time he didn't say anything. Before I knew what was happening Ron leaned over the table and kissed me rather sloppily. I was shocked and kind of repulsed; it was like kissing a brother for crying out loud! I didn't do anything for a couple of seconds, but that gave him enough time to come around the chess board and put his arms around me. When I finally came back to my senses struggled to break free from his grasp. When I was finally able to pull away, I pulled back my arm without realizing it and slapped him. There was no doubt in my mind that that was going to leave a mark.

I gasped, shocked at what I had just done. Ron looked even more surprised but his surprise quickly turned into anger.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! What was that for?" Ron asked angrily.

Not particularly shocked by his outburst, I mean I'd probably react the same way if I was in his shoes, but the reason of why I slapped him in the first place still burned fresh in my memory, I replied sharply, "What was _that_ for? What do you mean what was _that_ for? You kissed me Ronald! What makes you think you have the right to do such a thing?" My voice had started out softly almost a whisper but it gradually got louder until I was yelling.

"Well, I _WAS_ going to ask you out. I mean what kind of girl, at your age to boot, has never had a boyfriend? I always wondered why. But now I understand! Who would want to date such an ugly prissy little bookworm such as yourself?" He yelled back. It really was a wonder that nobody heard us. After he spoke those words that I so wished he'd never spoken in the first place, you could tell he wanted to take everything back. But the damage was done.

"Hermione...I--," Ron tried to say before I cut him off.

"No...Just no Ron...I guess now I truly know how you feel about me. Oh and no thanks. I don't need nor do I want your pity. I'll have you know that I'm perfectly fine with my life and I don't need someone romantically in it." I whispered. By now I was on the verge of tears and refused to cry in front of him. I was angry and upset. I couldn't take it anymore. With that thought I ran up the stairs to go to the room me and Ginny shared for the summer. On my way up I started to shed all the tears I held back up to that point without even realizing it.

End Flashback

And that's how it started. With a simple game of chess. On my way to Ginny's room I had to pass by The Twin's room. When I did I heard what sounded like frantic talking followed by a mini explosion. Concern filled me as I pushed back my anger and I burst through the door. I rushed in to see both Fred and George on the floor. When I saw them it was so hilarious I just couldn't help but let out a giggle, alerting them of my presence. Turning their heads I got a much better look at their faces, and I simply gave up. It was just so god damn hilarious! Fred and George's nicely structured faces, with its strong jaws and smooth skin were now round and juicy looking. Fred's face looked like a cherry and George's looked like that of an orange. Don't forget their skin color because now they were the shade of their respective fruits. It looked like an experiment gone a bit wrong, seeing that both of them were looking at each other in confusion and befuddlement before turning to me.

"Hey! Who do you think--" Fred began.

"You're laughing at?" George finished.

I stopped laughing for a moment and said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it."

"Oh, really? Well what are you doing here in the first place, anyways?" George said

Remembering why I was even there at all I stopped laughing. Coming up with a quick answer so they wouldn't become suspicious, I replied," Oh, I just came up to get a book, I heard what sounded like an explosion and I couldn't help but worry. Are you two alright? What do you two think you were doing? You could have been hurt! Here let me help you." Quickly pulling out my wand I muttered a quick but complicated counter spell. As their faces and skin color finished turning back I grinned at my accomplishment and walked over to see if I missed anything.

"Hey! How did you do that? It took us ages to find the counter spell and you just walk in and say it as if it was as simple as _alohomora_!" exclaimed Fred. I could tell this was Fred because he had a freckle next to his right eye that his twin did not and George's eyes were a shade of blue darker than his twin but even though these differences were small, they made all the difference in telling those two apart, not to mention the fact that they both had different personality's though most people don't notice. Blushing I responded,

"Oh! It was simple! I've known that spell since 5th year. It's not hard actually but you do have to focus on it or the spell won't work correctly." I responded a bit modestly.

"Right, well answering your earlier question yea we're fine but we were working on this new product," picking up a piece of candy that looked like a Jolly Ranchers, George showed it to me and said, " It's called a Morpha Sweet! When you eat it, it tastes like fruit. It comes in all flavors! But the catch is that you turn into your favorite animal. It's pretty cool but we're still working out the kinks as you just saw. Though, that was pretty cool. Fred go right down the ingredients. "

"Right!", Fred saluted, quickly grabbing the notebook that was thrown carelessly to the floor and a quill. Jotting down the ingredients and procedures at break neck speed. _Would he be able to understand that later_? I wondered.

"That's interesting but what exactly are you trying to do?" I stated looking at all the various potions scattered around the room," I mean what are you having trouble with?"

"Oh well, we're trying to figure out the last piece of the ingredient. It's very complicated you know," Fred said, not looking up from the notes he was writing.

"Ok well maybe I can help?" I suggested. Seeing the curious looks they were giving me I quickly continued, "Seeing as there is nothing much to do around here and your little brother is being a prat as usual, I need to keep my mind occupied, you see."

"What's that boy done now? I mean kids these days...but..." Sharing a glance the twins had a mutual agreement, "seeing as you have nothing to do and we do need help...you can stay! And if you really think about it we both win, you get to take your mind off Ickle Ronniekins and we get a new assistant." Grinning together cheekily, I couldn't help but let out a giggle and compare them to little boys on Christmas morning.

"Ok now where do we start?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it! My first story and chapter ever! I really hoped you enjoyed it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey all sorry for the wait...it was a bit small wait wasn't it? blinks Anywaays, I finally got the chance to post my stories second chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Oh yea and just so you know from "Hello Fred, George" to "We Shall!" is rather fluffy and cheesy. Sorry I had to put something in there to satisfy you guys a bit.

**DISCLAIMER: **We've been through this before. I do **NOT** own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. The only thing I can claim is the plot.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Dear Diary,

It's been two weeks since Ron kissed me and I have to admit I'm still upset with him and it doesn't help either that me and him haven't spoken much since then. I want everything to be alright between us again but every time I see him all the courage I had leaves me and I end up avoiding him like a plague. On the upside though the twins and I have gotten closer, we're practically always together and we talk all the time. Who know there were brains in those heads of theirs? I mean I always knew they were clever and smart to some extent but never knew how smart. Its funny how things switch around isn't it? I mean who would expect me, Hermione Granger, to become best friends with none other than Fred and George Weasley, the notorious pranksters since the Marauders! Harry and Ginny find it strange as well (oh and don't worry they're still my best friends too). Have I told you that they, Harry and Ginny, I mean, got together the same that Ron kissed me? It makes me wonder if that was a sign that me and Ron were to get together like everyone imagined we would…I don't know. I need time to think about this. Anyways the twins are here. Got to go.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Shutting my diary I put on a binding charm and concealing charm and made sure it was well hidden and safe before walking over to Fred and George at my newly opened door.

"Hello Fred, George." I greeted.

"Hey 'Mione! Writing in your journal again? Don't see why though, you have good ole' Fred and George Weasley to confide in," Fred announced to me.

"Yes I was actually, and I know I can talk to you two but I just like having something that…I don't know…that will always be there?" I responded uncertainly.

"Oh 'Mione I know we may not be the best candidates but you should know we'll always be there for you," George told me while putting his arm around my shoulders, looking down on me (they're like what? 6 feet? I'm only 5'5 for crying out loud!)

"Yes I know that but what about when I go back to Hogwarts? You'll be back at your shop to busy to owl me," I responded quietly, lowering my head.

Lifting my chin up Fred said," Don't be silly Mione. We'll never be to busy for you. We promise you we'll owl you everyday! And if we don't then feel free to hex us as much as you want."

"Really?" I said, taking their promise to heart. I mean it's not everyday two amazingly handsome boys promise to owl me.

"Really!" They chorused simultaneously.

"Well enough of this talk it's getting to cheesy for my tastes and I like cheese! Let's go down to breakfast shall we Madame?" George said trying and successfully lightening the mood. He offered his elbow to me, Fred doing the same.

Laughing I took their offered elbows and responded," We shall!"

See this is why I enjoy their company so much. No matter the situation they always manage to put a smile on my face. Approaching the kitchen I couldn't help but think how adorable the twins looked. With their shoulder length messy red hair, mischievous twin grins and the playfulness dancing within their eyes. No matter how I saw them, be it brothers, best friends, or lovers, they'll always be gorgeous in my eyes. _Wait a second! Lovers? Where the bloody hell did that come from? They'll never see me as anything more than they're younger brother and sister's best friend. Wait! Am I even considering that I love them more than best friends? My god what is wrong with me?_ Snapping out of my thoughts I realized that I was already in the kitchen sitting with Fred and George on either side of me. It seems that they were trying to get my attention about something.

"Huh? Sorry what did you ask me?" I said quite sheepishly.

Shooting me a worried glance Fred said again, "We just wanted to know whether you wanted to go to the shop with us today."

"Sure, that'd be fun. I needed to buy some new books anyways."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Have we taught you nothing? You don't need silly books to entertain you when you've got us!" George said seemingly reprimanding me.

I laughed saying "What makes you think you can entertain me?"

Putting a hand to his chest, feigning hurt Fred replied," Hermione you wound us! How could you say something as low as us not being able to entertain you?"

"So sorry, what I meant to say was what makes you think you can entertain period." I smiled knowing that this would get a little rise out of them.

"Hardy har har. Honestly look who's talking! I bet you couldn't even get a clown to laugh," George said looking quite pleased with his witty comeback.

"Whatever you say George, whatever you say." I'll let him feel victorious for once.

Finishing my breakfast I excused myself and walked over to Ginny, who had finished her breakfast and was waiting for me by the foot of the stairs. Chatting on our way up I couldn't help but notice the dreamy and glazed look she had on her face._ She really looks like Luna like that. But I guess that's what happens when you fall in love._ Sighing I continued my conversation with Ginny. Entering our bedroom, we sat on our beds and started talking about our plans for the summer, when we came across the topic of what I was going to wear today. I didn't really care about what I wore. Loose, comfortable pants, a nice plain but form fitting T-shirt, and sandals and I was good to go. But I knew Ginny cared so I asked her for help with my wardrobe knowing that Ginny and I would have argued about it and she would eventually have won. Agreeing exuberantly, Ginny went over to my Hogwarts trunk and started to rummage through it. While gathering my bathing supplies I heard Ginny laughed gleefully. I looked over and saw my supposed outfit.

"Ginny! I can't wear that! Honestly I'm only going to your brothers' job!" I shrieked. _What the devil was this girl thinking?_

"Well if you won't wear it then why did you pack it? Merlin, you're to bloody modest for your own good 'Mione! You've got a great body so show it off a bit! Especially when it comes to my brothers!" Ginny said crying out in frustration.

Sighing in surrender I muttered a "Fine" grabbed my bathing supplies and chosen outfit and stalked off to the bathroom which was at the end of the creaky and worn hallway. Reaching the door I knocked on it first to make sure no one was inside before going in. Showering and changing quickly I stood in front of the fog covered circular mirror, whipped away at the wet covering with my fists and studied myself._ I can't believe I'm actually wearing this._ I wore a pair of low rise semi-tight jeans and an emerald green V neck top with sleeves stopping to my elbows and the actual shirt stopping just a bit above my belly button. No one knew this but I actually had a small floral design tattoo a little above my buttocks on my lower back which went around and dove down below my belly button. It was one of the things that said that I wasn't just a little bookworm who never did anything worth while and I was proud of my little tattoo and it showed that I can have a wild and rebelling side even if it was small. But anyways with these pants on you could see my tattoo and I blushed at what I thought my friends would say when they saw it._ Well at least the cats out of the bag now._ I thought with a small grin.

Sighing and then muttering a curse to Ginny I stepped out of the bathroom, closed the door and began my trek back to the room all the while wondering why I was so nervous about my day with the twins._ It's not like we haven't done this before_. Maybe it was because of what Ginny said?_ "You've got a great body so show it off a bit! Especially when it comes to my brothers!" _Sighing once again but this time in annoyance with myself I opened the door to our room and instantly spotted Ginny lying on the bed day dreaming._ Probably about Harry._ I thought to myself enviously. Not that I wasn't happy for her. I was, really I was. If two people in the world deserved happiness it was those two. Harry needs someone in his life that'll take care of him and love him for who he is and not for being the 'boy-who-lived'. And Ginny needed someone who she loved and knew loved her back, especially after her nasty break up with Dean Thomas. So I guess the reason I'm so envious is because I wish I had someone who'd love me like that. I sighed for the umpteenth time that day and rather loudly at that. Alerting Ginny of my presence.

Looking up she gaped. Not at my tattoo I think but rather just looking at me.

"Hermione! You look absolutely gorgeous! See I knew you'd look great!" Ginny said joyously and did I detect a hint of smugness?

"Right of course Ginny. I must be pretty desperate to want to show my assets around for the whole world to see."

"Hermione…do you even look at yourself in the mirror? You're beautiful! You have hair any girl would die to have now a days and lovely eyes. Not to mention I decided to let you keep your modesty by not showing too _much_, as you say, _assets_. So I have no ruddy idea what you're talking about!."

Shocked at her outburst about my beauty I couldn't help but tear up at Ginny with a grateful smile. Smiling also, she walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Here let me help with your hair." Letting her sit me in a chair at her vanity I took a look at my water logged hair. She was right. My hair has definitely improved over the years. Though I do wish my hair stayed the same color as it was before. Instead of my old honey brown color it was now a dark russet color. It most likely would have stayed my old color had it not been for Peeves dropping balloons filled with Permanent black ink. But as the days went by my black hair started to fade to a dark shade of brown and it seems to like it there since it's stopped.

Snapping back to reality I realized Ginny was asking me a question. One which made start laughing uncontrollably.

"Sooo, exactly when were you going to tell me about your tattoo?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo what do you think? Lol hoped you like. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm SOO sorry for such a long wait. I planned on writing this chapter a couple of times but I'd always get distracted. .'' Anyways sorry for the lateness. Hope you enjoy. Remember R&R.

**DISCLAIMER: **Is this really necessary? Whatever, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else belonging to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Three

Making her way down the steps, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. _'Ginny really wants everything perfect doesn't she?'_ Hermione was definitely not used to dressing up like _this_. As she continued her way down the creaky old steps Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a thumping noise then a crash coming from the entrance hall. Quickly dashing down the remaining flights of stairs, which was kind of exhausting considering how many floors the Burrow had, Hermione came to an abrupt halt and started to chuckle at the sight before her eyes.

Fred and George had 'decided' to forgo the old fashioned walking down the stairs for tumbling down them.

Ceasing her mirth so as to help them save whatever dignity they had left Hermione went over to help up the dazed boys.

"You two alright?" Hermione asked helping the flustered boys into a standing position.

"Huh? Oh yes, fine," George answered, redirecting his focus from Hermione to Fred, he asked," Umm how did that happen?"

"…"

"Fred?"

"Oh! Sorry George. Well I'm not sure. Anyways why don't you take this lovely creature to the shop? I seemed to have forgotten my wand. I'll catch up in a sec." Fred responded, snapping back to reality.

Giving his brother a weird look, George gently took Hermione by the arm and pulled her against his chest for side-along-apparition.

"Hold on tight", George told her before concentrating on the destination and disappearing with a _crack!_

Waiting till he was sure his brother and friend were gone, Fred sighed and whacked himself on the head before leaning down and tying his shoe.

"I need to start using Velcro."

And with another _crack!_ he disappeared leaving the hall empty once again.

* * *

Appearing in the back office Fred looked around for any signs of his twin and bushy haired friend. Finding nothing Fred quickly crossed the room and headed towards the front where he heard the sounds of customers and his dear brother.

"…and that'll be two Galleons. Thanks for shopping at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes where your laughter is our pleasure."

Looking around George saw his brother coming his way, "About time you got here. As soon as I opened shop this place has been over run by little kiddies. Me and 'Mione could use some help."

"'Mione?" Fred questioned.

"Yea 'Mione. She said she didn't want to just stand here and watch and she already knows the prices. So I said why not," George replied with a grin.

George and Fred looked over to where Hermione was standing helping two kids reach something on the top shelf. _She looks amazing_, they thought. _I just love how everything about her is just perfect, _thought George._ She shouldn't have worn those clothes though, it's not her. Besides she looks great without them, _thought Fred. Unlike Hermione, Fred and George had already come to terms that their feelings ran deeper than brother to sister. But they have yet to be admitted to themselves out loud, so unbeknownst to each other they were falling for the same girl. Oh what a wicked web we weave.

* * *

"Oh, what a rush! I've never seen so many people in here before," Hermione exclaimed breathlessly as she watched Fred usher the last person out and switched the _Open_ sign to _Closed_.

"I know what you mean! I wonder what the occasion was." George wondered.

"I don't know about you but as long as there's money being handed to us, I'm not complaining," Fred grinned as he walked over to where George and Hermione sat behind the counter.

Raising her arms over her head in a stretch Hermione didn't know that by doing that her already short shirt just became a bit shorter. She also didn't notice the way Fred and George eyed her in a not so brotherly way. Putting her arms down Hermione uncrossed her legs and put her hands in between her thighs so she was a bit hunched over with her forearms brushing against the side of her breast.

"So what do you boys want to do now?" Hermione questioned from her spot on the stool. Kicking her legs a bit so they were swinging she waited for their answer.

"Well maybe we can head over to Hogsmeade for a bit of Butterbeer and then maybe go for a walk and head home?" George suggested looking at his brother and her.

"That sounds like a splendid idea! What do you think Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds great to me!" Fred replied excitedly while heading over to the door to grab his coat.

Jumping off her seat Hermione headed over to where Fred was standing with their coats and unhooked hers from the coat rack and placed it on.

"Alright let's get a move on then! Hurry up George I'm afraid a turtle might pass you up!" Hermione exclaimed gleefully.

Laughing George quickened his pace and grabbed his coat off the rack and stepped outside where his twin and Hermione were standing. Making sure the lights were off George closed the door and placed his and Fred's special locking charm on the door, before turning around to face them.

"Well, let's get going, we're wasting time standing out here!" George countered, laughing as Hermione pulled a face at him.

Pulling Hermione against him Fred concentrated on the outside of The Three Broomsticks and disappeared with a _crack!_, his brother right behind them.


	4. Author's Note Please Read

Hello my dear readers. I'm sorrry that you haven't heard from me in such a long time, it's just with school and family issues going on, I just haven't had the time to write. :( But now that winter break has finally started I belive I'll be able to write more to this story but before I do that I want you all to know that I'm re-writing all of the previous chapters. I don't like them and I really want to fix them but rest assured that I've already begun the revisions. :) Hopefully I'll have the first and second chapter fixed me tuesday. Anyways, Happy Christmas and Happy New Years. :) I hope your holidays are safe and jolly:)

Sincerely,

Sere-Charis Moon


	5. AN Again REALLY IMPORTANT!

Good news everyone! I finally posted up the first chapter of my REVISED version of _A Simple Game of Chess_. I feel much more comfortable with this chapter then I do the old version of this story because I'm older now and therefore, my writing has improved. :] It's not perfect and I doubt it ever will be but for now I would really appreciate it, if those of you who have waited patiently for this revision to go check it out. Just head to my profile and it'll be under _A Simple Game of Chess REVISED_. Lol The title is kinda hard to miss. Let me know what you think and once again, thank you all for being so patient with me. :]]

Sincerely,

Andy Lauren

_Previously known as Serenity-Charis Moon_


End file.
